Der Griff nach den Sternen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Nachdem Ran einen grossen Fehler gemacht hatte, musste Shinichi aus der Villa Kudo ausziehen. Sieben Tage, nachdem er sein neues Zuhause bezogen hatte, lässt Ran sich mitten in der Nacht widerstandslos entführen... Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?


**Der Griff nach den Sternen**

Ran war nervös.

Schon seit über einer Stunde drehte sie Runde um Runde in ihrem Zimmer, obwohl sie leiser wäre, wenn sie einfach nur auf dem Bett liegen oder am Schreibtisch sitzen würde. Immerhin war es sehr spät abends, und ihr Vater Kogoro lag bereits im Bett. Doch Ran konnte ihre Beine nicht stillhalten, sie musste in Bewegung bleiben, immer und immer wieder. Gleich würde sie sich mit Shinichi treffen, und dieses Treffen hatte fast schon eine historische Bedeutung für sie. Immerhin... war es ihr erstes Date seit seinem Wegzug...

Urplötzlich klopfte es leise am Fenster, und Ran stürzte sofort dahin. Das Geräusch kannte sie nur zu gut; es erklang nur, wenn jemand kleine Steinchen ans Fenster warf. Ran riss es auf und schaute hinunter, wo Shinichi, die Hände nun in den Hosentaschen vergraben, zu ihr heraufsah und lächelte.

"Ich komme gleich runter!", sagte Ran so leise wie möglich, aber doch so laut, dass ihr Freund es hören konnte. Sie schloss das Fenster wieder, huschte aus ihrem Zimmer und verliess eine halbe Minute später die Wohnung.

Als sie vor Shinichi stand, strich sie verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Shinichis Wegzug hatte tiefe Risse in ihrem Herzen verursacht, ihn jetzt vor sich stehen zu sehen, gesund und munter, war eine riesige Erleichterung für sie. Eine Erleichterung, die so stark war, dass ihr nun Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

"Warum so traurig?", fragte Shinichi und strich ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg. "Es gibt doch keinen Grund dazu."

"Na ja, ich...", schniefte Ran und schluckte. "Shinichi?", fragte sie dann leicht zögernd. "Warum bist du umgezogen?"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Weil ich musste. Aber eigentlich weisst du das ja, du kennst den Grund."

Ran schaute traurig zu Boden. Ja, da hatte er Recht. Wegen ihr hatte er umziehen müssen, weit weg von ihr. Und deswegen sahen sie sich nicht mehr... Nur wegen ihr und diesem riesigen Fehler, den sie gemacht hatte.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Hm?"

"Es tut mir so leid. Nur wegen mir hast du... umziehen müssen. Ich-"

"Ran, mach dich nicht verrückt. Ich habe dir doch schon längst verziehen, sogar schon, bevor du es getan hast."

"Hm", seufzte Ran, und Shinichi lächelte.

"Zerbrich dir deswegen nicht den Kopf, geniesse das Jetzt."

"Okay."

Sie ahnte, dass er etwas Besonderes mit ihr vorhatte, und sie bekam plötzlich Zweifel.

"Kann mir... auch wirklich nichts geschehen?"

Er lächelte.

"Vertrau mir einfach. Du wirst schon sehen, uns passiert nichts."

"Gut. Aber weich bitte nicht von meiner Seite, ja?"

Shinichi lächelte erneut. Für Ran war das Antwort genug, und sie warf sich ihm an den Hals. Seit er umgezogen war, hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, deswegen konnte Ran ihren Blick nicht von Shinichi lassen. Er sah immer noch gut aus und schien keinen Tag gealtert zu sein. Aber nach nur sieben Tagen hiess das auch gar nichts.

"Festhalten."

Ran klammerte sich fester an ihren Freund. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, schloss die Augen und vergass dann restlos alles um sich herum. Shinichi schwieg die nächsten paar Minuten, und auch Ran blieb still, bis ihr Freund sie wieder auf die Umgebung aufmerksam machte. Ran öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um. Ihr Mund klappte auf. Sie hatte zwar schon insgeheim gewusst, wo es hinging, aber als sie sah, dass sie tatsächlich dort war, konnte sie es doch nicht glauben.

Um sie beide herum war es schwarz, doch trotzdem glitzerten ihnen Tausende Sterne entgegen, und unter ihnen, fast unmerklich, drehte sich die Erde. Der Planet, dessen Grenzen zum Weltall scheinbar fliessend waren, leuchtete blauweiss und strahlte eine seltsame, aber irgendwie auch vertraute Atmosphäre aus.

Sie schwebten am Rande des Universums, etliche hundert Kilometer über dem Erdboden, doch in keiner Sekunde verspürte sie Angst. Weder die Angst, dass Shinichi plötzlich nicht mehr da war, noch die Angst, plötzlich herabzustürzen. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich so sicher wie noch nie, und Ran genoss nach dem ersten Erstaunen der besondere Ort, an dem Shinichi sie mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte sie wortwörtlich zu den Sternen entführt.

"Wow!"

Ran brachte nur dieses eine Wort heraus, zu sehr war sie von ihrer Umgebung überwältigt und fasziniert. Shinichi, der sich genau wie sie umgeschaut hatte, lächelte wieder.

"Ziele nach dem Mond. Selbst wenn du ihn verfehlst, wirst du zwischen den Sternen landen."

"Das hast du wunderschön gesagt."

"Danke."

In diesem Augenblick explodierte ein Stern, der zwar etliche Lichtjahre entfernt, jedoch klar und deutlich zu sehen war. Der Nebel, der an seine Stelle trat, erstrahlte hell und in allen Farben.

"Sterne sterben schön, nicht wahr?", murmelte Ran leise.

"Oh ja", bestätigte Shinichi. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sterben auch etwas so Wunderschönes sein kann."

Ran antwortete nicht. Doch das konnte sie auch nicht, denn Shinichi begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

"Sieh mal", flüsterte er daraufhin und deutete auf einen bestimmten, anderen Stern, der hell leuchtete und seine Nachbarsterne regelrecht überstrahlte. "Dieser Stern ist etwas ganz Besonderes, er wird immer für dich leuchten, wenn du an mich denkst."

"Danke", murmelte Ran und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Weisst du, was ich mir überlegt habe? Ich werde dich besuchen kommen, schon sehr bald."

Shinichi lächelte traurig.

"Ich würde mich sehr freuen, auch wenn deine Familie und Freunde sicher etwas dagegen haben."

"Warum sollten sie dagegen sein?", fragte Ran verständnislos und schaute ihn an.

"Du weisst warum. Und weil ich es bin."

Er sprach in Rätseln, aber das fand Ran nicht weiter schlimm. Die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt mit Shinichi zusammen sein konnte, entschädigte sie für restlos alles.

Ran wusste nicht mehr, wann Shinichi sie nach Hause gebracht hatte. Sie wusste auch nicht mehr, ob er sie bis an die Wohnungstür begleitet hatte. Er war einfach ganz plötzlich nicht mehr da.

Der erste Gedanke der Oberschülerin, als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ein bestimmter Satz, den Shinichi gesagt hatte.

_"Ziele nach dem Mond. Selbst wenn du ihn verfehlst, wirst du zwischen den Sternen landen."_

Wie Recht er doch hatte...

Nachdem Ran sich angezogen hatte, ging sie runter ins Büro ihres Vaters.

"Morgen, Ran."

"Morgen!"

"Hast du Hunger, Mausebein?"

"Nein. Ich gehe jetzt zu Shinichi, warte nicht auf mich! Ich-"

"Warum?", fragte Kogoro und sah von seiner Zeitung auf.

"Weil ich ihn besuchen will", antwortete Ran und zog sich die Schuhe an.

"Oh, okay, aber pass auf dich auf. Und noch etwas, Ran."

"Ja?"

"Grüss ihn von mir."

Seine Tochter hielt kurz inne und schaute ihren Vater erstaunt an, doch dann lächelte sie.

"Mach ich. Bis dann!"

Ran verliess die Detektei Mori und ging los. Ihr Vater war schon seltsam. Seit Shinichi weggezogen war, hatte er kein einziges schlechtes Wort mehr über ihn verloren, es schien ihm jetzt ganz und gar egal zu sein, ob Ran sich mit ihm oder mit einem Wildfremden traf. Er hatte seine Einstellung total geändert, und alles nur, weil Shinichi weggezogen war.

Aber letzte Nacht hatte er sie besucht, sie sogar geküsst und mit ihr geredet, auch wenn es nur im Traum war. Doch dieser schien so real, so echt gewesen zu sein, dass Ran jetzt noch Mühe hatte, es zu akzeptieren. Sie hatte Mühe zu akzeptieren, dass Shinichi tatsächlich weggezogen war und sie sich deswegen nicht mehr sahen.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Ran das Grundstück, das zu Shinichis neuem Zuhause gehörte, und legte mehrere Meter zurück. Dann stand sie davor und wollte schon zu ihm gehen, aber da gab es ein kleines Problem. Die Klingel.

Ran begannen Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen. Ihr innerer Damm brach, es tat ihr alles so leid. Die ganze Situation tat ihr schrecklich leid.

Dieses eine Problem, es war grösser, als Ran es sich hatte erträumen lassen.

Denn Gräber hatten keine Klingel.

Shinichi war von ihnen gegangen, er war gestorben.

Wegen ihr und ihrem grossen Fehler, den sie gemacht hatte. Ran hatte indirekt ihre grosse Liebe umgebracht.

"Shinichi, es tut mir leid", schluchzte sie und fiel vor seinem Grabstein auf die Knie.

Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass es wehtat. Ihr Herz war zusammen mit ihrem Freund gestorben, und nichts und niemand konnte es wieder zum Leben erwecken.

Der Besuch bei den Sternen war unbeschreiblich schön. Es war zwar nur ein Traum gewesen, aber es war für Ran auch gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit gewesen, sich von Shinichi zu verabschieden. Sie hatte die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt, doch sie hatte es nicht getan. Sie hatte Shinichi stattdessen versprochen, ihn zu besuchen. Aber ein Besuch bedeutete entweder eine Nahtoderfahrung, die sie selber herbeiführen musste, oder...

Ran brachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Sie wusste, was die zweite Möglichkeit war, und jetzt verstand sie, was Shinichi damit meinte, als er sagte, dass ihre Freunde und ihre Familie etwas dagegen hätten...

Ran hob den Kopf und betrachtete mit vor Tränen verschleiertem Blick den Himmel. Es war ein leicht bewölkter Tag, dauernd zogen Wolken vorbei, aber just in diesem Moment lichtete sich der Himmel über ihr und gab den Blick auf einen einzelnen, sehr hellen Stern frei, der trotz der Tageszeit deutlich zu sehen war. Ran erkannte das Gestirn sofort. Es war der Stern, der Shinichi ihr gezeigt hatte, und die trauernde Oberschülerin wusste sofort, was das heissen sollte.

_'__Ich achte auf dich.'_

Ran strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen, doch schon traten andere an ihre Stelle. Der Tränenfluss hörte nicht auf, nicht einmal beim Betrachten des Fotos vom lachenden Shinichi, das in den Grabstein eingelassen worden war.

Sie vermisste ihn sehr und konnte es sich nicht verzeihen, dass er einzig und allein wegen ihr gestorben war. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre er noch am Leben. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, hätte er nicht aufrecht hängend mehrere Zentimeter über dem Boden sein Leben ausgehaucht...

Ran schniefte. Sie wusste, dass Shinichi jetzt sagen würde, dass sie nicht so denken sollte, aber sie konnte sich nicht gegen diese Schuldgefühle wehren. Sie konnte es einfach nicht... während ihr Wunsch, sich in aller Form bei ihm zu entschuldigen, immer grösser wurde. Die Umsetzung war eigentlich einfach, nur...

Sollte sie zu ihm gehen, oder sollte sie nicht?

Ran kannte die Antwort, und Shinichi hatte sie insgeheim wohl auch gewusst.

Und er sollte Recht behalten, denn Rans Freunde und ihre Familie waren nicht erfreut über ihre Entscheidung.

Denn genau wie Shinichi griff auch Ran nach den Sternen...

Owari


End file.
